


everything i wanted

by hyuckieluv



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jeremy Is An Oc, Lesbian Character, Love, Random OC, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieluv/pseuds/hyuckieluv
Summary: but when i wake up, i seeyou with meand you say, "as long as I'm hereno one can hurt you."
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	everything i wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i like pain and was crying over the fact that jemily isn't canon so here! hurt / comfort fic!

Emily Prentiss had never understood true fear until she saw the woman she loved being held at gun-point by a deranged serial killer. For someone in such a life-threatening situation, Jennifer Jareau remained almost unnervingly calm. She fell still against the unsub’s back, her head raised and blonde hair a matted mess from the obvious struggle. 

“Jeremy, put the gun down man!” 

Emily barely processed Morgan’s words as she felt her index finger slide closer to the trigger, her panicked gaze locked with JJ’s desperate one. 

“Take one step closer and I’ll blow her brains out!” Jeremy threatened, pressing the nozzle of his gun firmly against the side of JJ’s head. 

“No you won’t,” Hotch’s voice was the calm in the midst of the storm. He stood stoically at Emily’s side, his hands steady and mind clear. Emily could practically feel the side-eye that he was giving her, practically begging the dark haired woman to not do anything reckless. But to her, JJ wasn’t just another member of the team; she was the love of her life. And for a bunch of profilers, the men that they worked with were stupidly oblivious to the relationship between the two women. 

“Drop the damn gun Jeremy!” Morgan repeated his previous order, this time with much more anger. “You don’t want to do this. Just drop the weapon and let us help you.” 

“Drop the weapon?” Jeremy laughed bitterly. “Imagine how much they’ll love me in prison if I killed a fed. I’d be their god.” 

JJ tensed but didn’t try to fight back, her chest rising and falling steadily. She wasn’t looking at Morgan or at Hotch, but instead directly at Emily. Jennifer Jareau held an unyielding amount of trust for Emily Prentiss, who wanted more than anything to put a bullet through Jeremy Wright’s forehead. But she couldn’t. Not yet. 

“I’m not going to warn you again!” Morgan growled, narrowing his eyes. Jeremy’s hands were twitching in such a way that it made Emily’s heart stop every time he shifted, scared that he’d brush that damn sensitive trigger with his convulsing fingers. “Drop. The. Gun.” 

Everything that happened next happened almost too quickly for the others to register. With a tiny break in her fearless facade, JJ mouthed something inaudible at Emily. Hotch tilted his head to the side and glanced quickly at Emily, whose jaw was clenched almost inhumanly tight. 

“Jeremy-” 

“Now!” Emily cut off Derek’s sentence abruptly, her heart leaping to her throat as JJ finally made a move against her captor. The blonde slammed her head back into Jeremy’s face, knocking him severely off guard as the back of her skull connected with his nose. His grip on JJ’s arm loosened just enough for her to duck to the pavement below their feet as Emily fired her gun, striking Jeremy square in the right shoulder.

A cry of pain was ripped from his mouth as he fell to the ground with a loud thud, Morgan and Hotch surging forward to confiscate his weapon before he could even think about attempting to use it again.

“JJ!” Emily cried as she clumsily shoved her gun back into its holster, crossing the parking lot in a few long strides. JJ stood watching as Hotch clasped a pair of handcuffs onto Jeremy’s wrists, Morgan reluctantly calling for a medic. The rest of the world went silent as the two women practically crashed into one another, a relieved gasp leaving JJ’s lips as she grabbed a hold of Emily’s suit jacket. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

JJ let out a weak chuckle as Emily pulled back to examine her face carefully, her warm hands firmly cupping the blonde’s cheeks. 

“I’m okay,” JJ said breathlessly, unable to stop her arms from snaking around Emily’s waist and tugging her impossibly closer. “It’s okay Em. I’m okay.”

“You scared the hell out me,” Emily chided weakly, brushing her thumb hesitantly over the corner of JJ’s lips. She was well aware of Rossi and Reid climbing out of the SUV that’d just pulled up, and Hotch watching them carefully over his shoulder as Jeremy was loaded into the back of a flashing ambulance. 

At first they had wanted to keep their relationship a secret, to hide it from their team. They were well aware of the rules against fraternisation and the scorn they’d face from other agents due to the fact that they were both women. But at this moment, neither of them seemed to care. Their bodies were both still pumping adrenaline, Emily’s fear of losing her lover far outweighing the nerves of facing a few homophobic jackasses in the break room. 

“Never do that again.” 

And with those words, Emily closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a loving kiss. The kiss was full of emotion and love, JJ pouring all of her pulsating relief into the soft, careful touch.

JJ’s hands were shaking as she clutched at the back of Emily’s jacket, Emily stroking JJ’s face in such a way that the blonde began to feel dizzy. 

“Well what do you know?” 

The two women broke apart as the voice of David Rossi interrupted their reunion, Emily casting him a less than appreciative glance. The two women remained glued to the other, Emily being 99% sure that she was never letting Jennifer Jareau out of her sight ever again. 

“I knew,” Spencer announced proudly, earning a raised eyebrow from JJ. Emily ran her fingers down JJ’s arm and across the top of her hand until she could finally link them with her girlfriend’s, her posture relaxing as JJ gave her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. “Are you okay, JJ?” 

“I’m fine Spence,” JJ nodded, flattening her hair with her free hand. 

“I didn’t know that it was meant to be a secret,” Morgan offered, crossing his arms firmly across his toned chest. 

“Shut up,” Emily and JJ said in unison, earning an amused smile from Hotch. Maybe everything would be okay after all.


End file.
